La chevelure d'or
by Mawenn35
Summary: Le soleil se lève sur Asgard et la cité s'éveille. Un matin romantique, un matin familial alors que les souverains d'Asgard trouve un moyen inhabituel pour passer un peu de temps ensemble


**Voilà un petit OS romantique sur les souverains d'Asgard :):)**

**Cette fic est dédicacée à Jana Helen Laivel avec qui j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic lors d'une de nos discussions ;)**

** Elle a d'ailleurs également écrit un OS en parallèle du mien et pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu je le conseille grandement, il se nomme "L'Ours et le peigne" et m'a personnellement beaucoup plus. **

**Vous verrez ainsi que d'une même discussion, on peut arriver à des choses totalement différentes et c'est ça qui est génial !**

**Je tiens également à remercier Lawnon pour sa correction toujours aussi géniale, vraiment merci beaucoup miss :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous :D:D**

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur Asgard, éclairant de toute sa splendeur le magnifique palais d'or. Les oiseaux commençaient à chanter et déjà la vie dans la cité reprenait après le silence apaisant de la nuit.

Les commerçants ouvraient leurs boutiques, les enfants couraient dans les rues, la délicieuse odeur du pain s'échappait des fourneaux et les amoureux se séparaient après un dernier baiser.

Le palais aussi s'éveillait à grand renfort de cris venus des cuisines et du pas pressé des serviteurs.

Tout Asgard s'animait de nouveau par un accord tacite et les souverains du majestueux royaume ne dérogeaient pas à la règle. Bien que le roi ne soit déjà dans la salle du trône à écouter quelque conseiller, la reine, elle, profitait encore de la chaleur de ses draps de soie.

Lorsque les rayons du soleil se posèrent sur son oreiller, Frigga se réveilla enfin et porta automatiquement une main à son ventre, ventre qui depuis huit mois ne cessait de grossir pour son plus grand bonheur.

Elle le caressa doucement en souriant.

- Bien dormi mon ange ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce bien que la salle soit irrémédiablement vide.

Un petit coup lui répondit et, après une brève grimace de douleur, elle sourit de plus belle. Son fils serait fort, tout comme son père songea-t-elle avec tendresse.

Après quelques minutes de plus à apprécier la sensation de ne plus être seule, Frigga finit par se résoudre à se lever sous l'appel insistant du soleil qui semblait la narguer. Elle se leva et remercia silencieusement Yggdrasil de ne pas avoir de nouveau ces nausées matinales auxquelles elle était tant habituée.

Bien que cette première grossesse la comble de joie, les inconvénients lui pesaient parfois et les nausées en faisaient hélas partie. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne se plaindrait d'attendre enfin cet enfant tant désiré après plus de mille ans de mariage.

Après tout, l'un des nombreux devoirs d'une reine était de donner un héritier, mais pour Frigga, c'était le fait de devenir mère qui la comblait de bonheur. La magicienne avait toujours aimé les enfants et ne pas réussir à en avoir un avec l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait désespérée jusqu'à ce que, enfin, elle tombe enceinte.

Posant de nouveau une main sur son ventre, elle fit venir ses servantes et, après quelques minutes d'habillage, elle s'assit devant sa coiffeuse. Une de ses servantes se saisit de la brosse de la reine mais celle-ci protesta gentiment :

- Laissez, je vais faire, dit-elle.

- Vous êtes sûre Madame ? Demanda la plus jeune.

- Tout à fait, je voudrais être seule s'il vous plaît, quémanda-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Ses servantes inclinèrent la tête respectueusement et sortirent. Frigga soupira et porta de nouveau sa main à son ventre. Elle ignorait pourquoi cette soudaine envie de solitude la prenait mais tout à coup, être entourée de tant de personnes lui avait semblé étouffant.

- Peut être est-ce de nouveau une de ces envies saugrenues et inexplicables, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

La reine rit quelque peu en se souvenant de toutes les choses improbables qu'elle avait désirées subitement. Son pauvre mari en avait de nombreuses fois fait les frais…

Elle se saisit de sa brosse et commença à démêler sa longue chevelure d'or, chose ardue étant donné la longueur de celle-ci. Alors qu'elle faisait cela, elle se demanda soudainement si son fils aurait ses cheveux. Elle espérait qu'il aurait les yeux bleus de son père, ainsi que sa sagesse. En revanche, s'il pouvait être un peu plus délicat et explicite dans ses sentiments que celui ci, cela faciliterait grandement la tâche à Frigga.

- J'espère que tu auras les yeux de ton père, mon ange, dit-elle tendrement en caressant son ventre, tu verras : ils sont superbes.

- J'espère surtout qu'il aura vos magnifiques cheveux et votre tendresse, mon amour.

La reine sursauta et se retourna prestement vers son époux qu'elle n'avait pas entendu entrer, trop plongée dans ses pensées.

- Odin ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je vous attendais pas, ne devriez-vous pas être…

Mais le souverain la coupa d'un doux baiser et Frigga oublia toutes ses questions pour fermer les yeux et apprécier pleinement les lèvres de son époux sur les siennes.

Alors que le baiser semblait éternel, la reine le rompit brutalement en se reculant et en se tenant le ventre, ce qui inquiéta aussitôt Odin.

- Frigga, qu'avez-vous ?! Vous sentez-vous mal ? Voulez-vous que j'appelle un guérisseur ou…

- Stop Odin, ordonna la reine avant de soupirer. Ce n'est qu'un coup de pied, pas de quoi s'affoler.

- Oh…

Frigga sourit devant l'air penaud de son mari. Depuis le début de sa grossesse, il était inquiet, mais les dernières semaines avaient été terribles. Il était tellement stressé qu'au moindre signe de douleur de la reine, il paniquait et l'obligeait à faire toute une série d'examens, ne se calmant que lorsque le guérisseur confirmait que_ non_ il n'y avait pas de problème et que _oui_ le bébé et la maman allaient très bien.

La magicienne déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Odin pour le rassurer puis se saisit de nouveau de sa brosse. Mais, avant que Frigga n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le roi lui avait pris l'objet des mains.

- Odin ! protesta la souveraine. Rendez-la moi tout de suite, je dois…

- Laissez-moi faire mon amour, l'interrompit de nouveau le roi. Laissez-moi m'occuper de vous pendant quelques minutes.

Frigga hésita à le laisser faire, mais un nouveau baiser finit de la convaincre et elle s'abandonna aux mains étonnamment douces et délicates de son mari.

Un silence plana dans la pièce alors que chacun profitait de la présence de l'autre. Ces moments étaient, hélas, si rares, leurs devoirs royaux les prenant pleinement et ne leur laissant que peu de répit.

Odin passait doucement la brosse dans les cheveux de sa femme, admirant leur texture et leurs couleurs si splendides.

- Votre chevelure est une merveille, dit-il doucement à son épouse. Tout en vous est merveilleux d'ailleurs.

- Odin… rougit la reine.

- Ne soyez pas gênée ma reine, je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité, et d'ailleurs je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas remarqué tous les regards avides qui se posent sur vous.

- Je crains que vous ne vous mépreniez, mon roi, le contredit-elle. Ce sont sur vous que se posent des regards désireux et si je ne vous savais pas dénué d'intérêt pour toutes ces courtisanes, j'en serais presque jalouse.

- Evidement qu'elles ne m'intéressent pas ! Je suis déjà marié à la plus belle femme des Neuf Royaumes, que pourrais-je désirer de plus ?

- Oh, personnellement il me manque encore quelque chose… dit la reine avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ah oui ? S'étonna le roi. Et qu'est-ce donc ? Qu'est-ce qui manque à votre bonheur Frigga ?

La voix d'Odin s'était faite légèrement peinée. Ainsi il n'avait su combler son aimée ? Il la pensait pourtant heureuse, ou n'était-ce qu'une façade ?  
Frigga en revanche, affichait toujours son sourire moqueur et, après quelques secondes de réflexion, décida de cesser d'infliger ces obscures pensées à son mari. Car elle savait très bien à quoi il songeait, étant sujette elle-même à de semblables idées parfois, lorsque la mélancolie prenait le dessus sur son bonheur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mon amour, dit-elle donc, vous me contentez bien assez. Non, la seule chose qu'il me manquait Odin, vous me l'avez déjà offerte.

Le roi fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas les dires de sa reine et cherchant dans sa mémoire quels cadeaux il avait pu lui faire récemment et qui avaient su tant la combler. Voyant que son mari peinait à trouver, Frigga décida de l'aider quelque peu.

- Je vais vous donner un indice : c'est le plus merveilleux des cadeaux que j'ai eu il y a maintenant huit mois, et la seule chose qu'il manquait pour mon parfait bonheur.

Une lueur de compréhension éclaira soudain le si beau regard de son époux, la faisant d'autant plus sourire avant qu'il ne vienne de nouveau l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Mon amour, murmura la reine après avoir repris son souffle, si vous ne stoppez pas maintenant vos baisers si… Je ne pourrais jamais être prête à temps pour la réunion du conseil.

- Des baisers comme ceci ? interrogea-t-il avant de reprendre ses baiser fougueux qui dépassèrent rapidement les limites de la décence.

Au bout d'un certain temps et à force d'auto-persuasion, la reine finit par réussir à repousser gentiment son époux qui grogna quelque peu d'être ainsi interrompu.

- Odin, je t'en prie, le stoppa-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait déjà de nouveau. Toi et moi savons comment cela finira si nous ne nous arrêtons pas maintenant. Et, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il ouvrait la bouche et en devinant facilement ce qu'il allait dire, non, nous ne pouvons pas manquer cette réunion et tu le sais.

Sur ce, elle se retourna vers sa glace et reprit sa brosse qu'Odin avait posée avant de continuer à se brosser les cheveux.  
Après avoir grommelé et pesté contre ces si ennuyeux conseillers et leurs si prenantes tâches royales, le roi se saisit de nouveau doucement de la brosse et finit de démêler les cheveux d'or de sa reine.

-Voilà, déclara-t-il après quelques minutes. Cependant ma reine, je crains que vous ne deviez faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre pour coiffer votre magnifique chevelure car je crains d'être bien incapable de vous aider.

Frigga rit, puis déclara qu'elle les laisserait libres pour une fois. Et alors qu'elle se levait, Odin fut émerveillé de voir la cascade de cheveux dorés descendre gracieusement jusqu'aux fesses de sa femme, brillant d'un éclat fabuleux sous les rayons du soleil.

Lorsque la reine se retourna, elle rit de nouveau à l'expression ébahi de son mari et celui-ci se reprit au son cristallin avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui voler de nouveau un chaste baiser, faisant néanmoins attention à ne pas trop écraser son ventre arrondi.

- Je vous l'avais dit Frigga : tout est merveilleux en vous, déclara-t-il, et le petit être que vous portez le sera également.

Puis il ajouta que ses cheveux étaient magnifiques ainsi et qu'elle devrait les laisser détachés plus souvent.

- J'aimerais beaucoup mon aimé, répondit Frigga, mais si vous saviez le nombre de nœuds qu'il faut démêler après…

- Et bien dans ce cas faites appel à moi mon amour. Croyez-moi, je me ferai une joie de venir vous aider, ainsi nous pourrons reprendre cette conversation si intéressante…

- Odin ! Le gronda-t-elle gentiment avant de lui voler à son tour un baiser et de s'échapper de ses bras.

Les souverains d'Asgard se prirent la main et se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion. Mais qu'importe les longues heures ennuyantes qu'ils devraient encore subir, lorsque la promesse d'un avenir radieux les attendait.

* * *

**Alors vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Moyen, moyen ? Dans tous les cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! ;)  
**

**Je vous conseille de nouveau grandement d'aller lire la fic de Jana et à la prochaine fois ! :D:D**


End file.
